A New Day for Humanity
by Shadow Tricked
Summary: John and Cameron get new allies as they realize J-Day cannot be stopped. The Connor clan do what they can to ensure they have a good start when the bombs drop. Story takes place 6 months after BTR except John never went to the future and Cameron didn't give up her chip to John Henry. They also didn't break Sarah out of jail yet. *Jameron* 10/2/13 I will update soon, just been busy.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Ok I have finally found someone to beta my story and she has gone over this chapter and helped me fix the remaining little errors and I think it has come out better. So please read and review, hope you enjoy.**

**Thank you: "I Can Kill You With My Brain" for beta reading it :)**

**Enjoy,- John (Shadow)**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It's a warm March night in Adelanto, California. The only sounds that can be heard are coyotes howling in the distance and the occasional trucker driving his haul on the nearby highway, along with the various nighttime insects making their respective sounds. That is, until some sparks of blue and white start appearing seemingly out of thin air in the middle of the desert not too far away from the small town.

Four young people seem to appear out of nowhere from the small blue and white bubble. The only eyes watching this strange phenomenon are a pair of mice, who quickly scurry away in fright. The four individuals take a respective amount of time trying to get their bearings under control and a few of them begin to vomit from the sheer overwhelming feeling of time travel.

"Pull yourselves together; we need to get a move on. Head into town and be quiet. Let's locate some clothes and find out the date." Sergeant Victor Rodriguez orders.

There is a chorus of "Yes sir's" from the small group of people.

"Daniel, on point," ordered Victor

"Yes sir," replies the Private First Class Daniel Deckhart. "But, do you think we are in the right place?"

"Only one way to know for certain, private; now move out. Corporal Brown you watch the rear."

"Yes sir, ugh… I feel terrible. Why didn't Connor warn us about the side effects?" asked Corporal Samantha Brown.

"Aw, what's the matter Sam? Can't hang with the big boys?" replied Private First Class Dmitri Jackson.

"That's enough Jackson! As I said, be quiet and move!" snaps Victor.

Everyone kept quiet until they came into town and found a small trailer park near a Circle K convenience store. They decided to raid the laundry lines and get some clothes to avoid being detected right away before heading to the store to find out the date and place they had arrived.

"Listen up, Deckhart and I are going in to get the information we need, you two are to remain outside and in the shadows in case anything decides to pop up on us. Understood?" Victor asked.

He gets three nods and watches Brown and Jackson head off into the nearby bushes to keep a watchful eye on the store while he and Daniel head in.

"Welcome to circle K, anything I can help you with?" asks the rather tired looking man working the counter of the store.

"Yes, can you tell me the exact date and time?" asks Victor

The man looks a little puzzled but decides what the hell, these guys are probably coming down from some high and decides to indulge the rugged looking men; "Yea it's uh..." he begins while glancing at the clock, "Three-fourteen a.m., March fourteenth two-thousand-ten. You fellas ok?"

Victor ignores the question and notices Daniel's grin. They are in the right time but are they in the right place? "And what town is this exactly?" asks Daniel before his Sergeant had a chance; he is just too excited to be back in paradise and happy so far the mission is on schedule.

"You're in Adelanto right now man. Are you guys riding a good high or what?" the clerk laughs.

Victor ignores him again and asks another important question. "Have you worked here for a while? This store I mean?"

The clerk nods. "Yea, like four years. It's a real bummer but not much else in this shitty little town you know."

"Have you noticed a few new people in town in the past few months? Their names are John and Cameron. The young man has brown hair, green eyes and probably seems to always be on edge? He is more than likely always traveling with a young looking woman with chestnut hair, dark brown eyes and a pretty wicked stare that makes you want to rethink your life choices." questions Sergeant Victor

The clerk replies, obviously a little uncomfortable with the situation: "You guys cops or something? Or do they owe you money? I don't want to get involved in anything like that man, just trying to make a living here you know."

"Nothing like that man, relax, we're just some friends of theirs. We lost contact with them a while ago and now we're just trying to make sure they are okay, so have you seen them?" asks Victor.

"Yea, I think I know who you're talking about. Like three months ago this young couple came into town, or I think they are a couple not sure. The chick is pretty hot but she doesn't seem like she's all right in the head, they keep to themselves basically as far as I know; the girl comes in every day around six am like clockwork. She grabs the paper and a hot chocolate every day without fail," answers the clerk

"Do you know where they live from here by any chance?" questions Deckhart with some enthusiasm.

"Naw, man, sorry; you could just come back at six. I'm telling you, she will be here."

"Ok thanks for the info, have a good night," Victor says, leaving the store followed closely by Daniel.

"What do you think sergeant?" asks Daniel

"I think we have two options; we can wait around until 6 for Connor's metal to show up for her daily routines or we can go blindly searching in the dark desert barefoot and hope we find the place and also hope she doesn't shoot us on sight."

"I think I like option one better," states Daniel a little nervously.

"The only problem is that she will probably consider us threats. But regardless, it's our only option that has a chance so let's regroup and wait around for a few hours."

"Sounds as good a plan as any to me Sergeant," says Deckhart.

It was at this moment that they both looked up into the sky for the first time since arriving, and they noticed that it's a cloudless full moon night, and they can see the stars for the first time in as long as they can remember. It brings warmth to Victor to know he is in paradise, at least for a short time.

* * *

John Connor lays wide awake in his bed; ever since his mom was arrested he has had a very difficult time sleeping. He feels like a bastard for not breaking her out, but he didn't have much of a choice at the time and he doesn't plan on letting her stay locked up for much longer. He just hopes she will be happy to see him, instead of possibly chewing him out for risking everything to save her.

He also hopes she will understand his feelings for Cameron, because he is finally allowing himself to accept them, which is proving to be very difficult. After so long of denying how he felt for her because of her nature, he refused to accept the fact she was different. But after his mom was arrested he and Cameron have been inseparable and although they haven't done anything yet he plans to confront her about his feelings before they attempt to break his mother out.

"Where is she anyway?" he wonders aloud; normally she sleeps next to him in bed because it seems only when she is there he is able to actually get a few hours rest. He looks at the clock and notices its five after four in the morning and he groans; he has had maybe an hour's sleep in the past twenty-four hours and its taking its toll. He slides off his bed and goes to the bathroom to splash some cool water on his face and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Staring at himself in the mirror he begins to admire the hard training Cameron has kept him on for the past five months; he is beginning to really fill out, and seeing as how in about a year Judgment Day will arrive and he will need to be in peak physical condition, this is a good thing. He decides to slip on some pants before heading to the kitchen for a glass of lemonade.

As he walks down the hallway he notices that his beautiful cyborg protector is nowhere in sight, '_She must be patrolling,'_ he figures, although he finds this odd because ever since they showed up in the desert she has never gone on a patrol this late at night.

He decides to slip on his boots and grab his Glock from his nightstand before he heads out into the warm night air, hoping to find Cameron and convince her to come to bed so he can get a few hours of sleep. He walks around the small one bedroom house and doesn't see her, and begins to feel uneasy.

"Cameron?" he says aloud, just above a whisper. No one answers back, but he hears boots crunching on the desert sand not far from him. He clicks his safety off and begins to aim in the direction of the sound.

"Cameron, that you? Come on, answer me, this isn't funny," he whispers.

"It's me, John," Cameron replies as she comes into his line of sight. "I heard a noise not too far from here and decided to investigate; I'm sorry if I upset you."

"Its fine, I was just curious where you ran off to. What was the sound then?" John asks as he lowers the gun and clicks the safety back on.

"I don't know, it sounded like electric sparks but I found no evidence. What do you think it could be?" she questions.

"I don't know, maybe a telephone pole had a small surge or something. I was hoping you could come lay with me for a while so I can get a little sleep. But now I'm fully awake so maybe you can make your vanilla pancakes?" he asks, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"Of course, John," she replies with a small smile. She watches him for a brief moment and is happy that John is considerate enough to ask instead of demand.

John sits at the table while Cameron cooks in silence. She makes herself two small pancakes and makes John a complete stack. They sit and eat peacefully, making small talk about their plans for the day.

"So what time should we begin training today?" he asks enthusiastically.

"Eight am would be a good time, John. Would you like to come with me to Circle K in a little while?" she asks. "I would enjoy the company on my walk," she adds hopefully.

"Sure Cam, sounds like a plan," he replies with a broad smile. He is happy she is beginning to show her emotions and he is hundred percent convinced they are legit and not some imitation.

"Well it's almost five-thirty; we should start walking, John."

"Ok Cam let me grab my wallet and let's go. I want to talk to you about a few things while we're out as well if that's okay, it's uhh… kind of personal things," he says nervously.

Cameron just nods her answer while in her mind she is trying to figure out what he could possibly mean. Did she upset him somehow? Did she cross his personal boundaries again like she has done in the past? She hopes he isn't angry with her because when he's angry with her she feels like her world is crashing down around her.

John notices the subtle looks on her face as they head outdoors and it's like he can read her mind.

"Don't worry Cam, I'm not angry with you or anything of the sort, it's just I want to get something off my chest, something I've been keeping bottled up since the first day I met you in New Mexico."

She stays silent so he takes it as that she understands or so he hopes.

'_Come on John man up and just tell her; life is too short to not take a leap or two every once in a while.'_

"Okay Cameron, it's like this: I have always found you physically attractive as I'm sure you know, but deep down I have always had a feeling you were different. I know you have emotions and you can feel; it may be different than how I feel but that doesn't matter to me. It's still there and part of you and for so long I have fought to deny how I feel but I can't do it anymore."

She just continues to stare at him, somewhat shocked as this is not even something she considered as to what he could have wanted to talk about.

John takes one last huge sigh and blurts out, "I love you Cameron, and I always have. I just wanted you to know that."


	2. Trusting ones friends

**A/N: Just an updated version of chapter 2. Hoping it is better than the previous. And as always please read and review, feedback helps allot. :)**

**Thank you: "I Can Kill You With My Brain" for Beta reading for me.**

******Enjoy,- John (Shadow)**

**Chapter 2: Trusting ones friends**

"Eyes peeled everyone; Connor's metal should be here soon. Let me do the talking. Understood?" barks Victor.

"Quick question though, sir?"

"What is it Corporal?"

"What do we do if she proves to not be in a talking kind of mood?"

"Then we run like hell and try again later today. We only have two days before the General attempts to break his mother out of the prison. We can't let him lose everything again. Remember that is mission one," answers Victor "Jackson, I want you to stay hidden in the shrubs in case shit goes sour; you are to shadow her and find out where the safe house is located." He hopes it won't be necessary, but he gives the order nonetheless.

It's early morning now, and the sun is starting to slowly rise above the horizon, casting a warm glow over the small town. All four soldiers watch in astonishment; they were all born after Judgment Day, and never were able to see how the world was meant to be. Even though they are in the desert, it's still beautiful to them. They wish they could stop it from ever happening, but they were taught during their special training for this mission that it is inevitable.

Jackson is lying prone in a nearby bush watching the road ahead of him, when he spots a small rodent with long ears that seems to be sniffing everything in sight. He recognizes it to be a rabbit from one of the books they had to read during their training about the world pre J-Day. He was so enchanted by the sight he almost didn't notice the couple walking hand in hand in the distance right towards their location. He let out a low whistle to get the attention of his commanding officer.

Victor heard the whistle and eagerly looked down the road to spot not one person but two people walking right towards the store he is hanging out around.

'_Well this is good news, if the General is with her she may have to hear us out after all.'_

"Look alive people, the General and his metal are both coming it seems. As I said before: I'll do the talking, you all just stand to." He receives two nods from Brown and Deckhart.

* * *

"What do you mean you love me, John? You shouldn't feel that way about me; I'm a machine, I'm not worth your love," replied Cameron just above a whisper, not daring to look John in the eye while she said it.

"Bullshit Cameron, I know you are much more than that. Whether you want to believe it yourself or not I can see who you really are. And deep down you are so much more than some ordinary Skynet machine."

"It's dangerous for you to have these kinds of feelings towards me, John. It could lead you to be reckless in battle, and your men would not approve. You cannot risk yourself or the war for me, ever. I am not important."

"How about you let-"John begins to reply but is silenced quickly by Cameron.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her while stating, "There are four people watching us from the store location. I can see all of them with my infrared."

"How do you know they are watching us? They could just be stopping by to grab some coffee before heading to work Cam," he reasoned knowing how Cameron sometimes goes overboard.

"No I heard one of them whistle and all are facing our direction. They look unarmed but I can't see if the one in bushes has a weapon." Cameron pulls her glock out, aiming it at the man leaning against the side wall of the store.

John pulls his out as well, and clicks the safety off, but keeps it pointed at the ground in front of him.

'_Who the hell are they, and how the hell did they know where we were...'_

The man leaning against the building noticed Cameron pointing her weapon right at him from about twenty-five yards away. He walks away from the wall with his arms raised, and is followed by another man and a woman, all with their arms raised.

They stop and the lead man speaks.

"I know you can hear me Cameron, we are not here to harm the General. We just bubbled in early this morning, and we have information for him." Sergeant Victor Rodriguez was sweating bullets, hoping she didn't fire.

Cameron listens to the man and relays his message to John.

"He claims that they arrived this morning from a TDE, he says they have information for you. They may be part of your resistance."

"What do you think Cam?"

"I detected no deceit in his voice, but I do not trust them, especially with the last person still in the bushes."

"Tell your man to come out of the shrubs with his arms raised if you want us to even slightly believe your story!" John yells out to the Sergeant.

'_Shit, how could I forget the machine has infrared... real sloppy Victor!'_

Victor turns to his left and calls out: "Jackson, come out. Your cover is blown; keep your arms raised and fall in line."

Jackson sighs and stands up and slowly walks out of the bushes, carefully moving to stand behind his commanding officer with his arms raised above his head.

"I had a feeling this plan wouldn't pan out like we hoped," Jackson comments, earning a stern glare from his Sergeant. "No offense Sir!" he finished quickly.

John eyes the group for a few seconds before calling out to them, snapping them all back to the reality of the situation. "Now all of you come to us slowly, and keep your arms raised; don't want to have to shoot you but we don't know you."

All four of the future soldiers walk slowly with arms raised high above their heads towards their General, doing their utmost best to not seem threatening and to avoid the small rocks scattered all along the desert road.

They continue to walk until they are within five feet, before Victor stops first, with Corporal Brown by his side, followed closely by both Private First Class Deckhart and Jackson, all looking nervous.

"Keep your arms raised while Cameron searches you for any weapons, got it?" John says, trying to sound as serious about the situation as possible. He's still trying to learn how to sound commanding for when he has to run the war against Skynet, but needs more practice.

Cameron hands her gun to John while she steps forward and searches Victor first. She finds nothing but notices his heart rate is beating above normal, but figures it's because he knows what she is and is just frightened.

However, the real reason behind his raised heart rate is because he is nervous about being around the young General; he idolizes the man and is extremely honored to have this opportunity to fight alongside his hero, even at his adolescent age. Sergeant Victor Rodriguez would die for John Connor without a moment's hesitation, and will follow his orders to the letter; he will not disappoint his General.

Cameron moves on to the next person, who happens to be a woman; her scans detect a moderate threat from the woman but has noted that any attractive female gives off a moderate threat when around John for some reason. Her heart rate is beating more rapidly than the first man and she flinches when Cameron begins her search for weapons, which causes Cameron to smirk slightly.

Corporal Samantha Brown is loyal to John Connor and volunteered for this mission just like the others, but she is a little uncomfortable around machines. She is not into men and can tell Cameron is gorgeous, but she just would never be able to see past the metal.

Next up is Private First Class Dmitri Jackson. The nineteen-year-old soldier is the jokester of the group, or at least he likes to think of himself that way. He is relatively calm during Cameron's inspection; his heart rate is beating at a normal rate. In fact, he's just hungry and can't wait to eat some real food instead of a mystery stew where the meat is more than likely rat. He is also pretty excited about working alongside young Connor and can't wait to get into the action.

Cameron moves on to the last of the group, the youngest of the soldiers, seventeen-year-old Daniel Deckhart. His whole family was killed by the machines in front of his eyes when he was around seven-years-old. He has hated them since then and hates working around them, but will follow his orders and keep his opinions to himself; he volunteered to make sure Connor's metal didn't get destroyed during the prison break after all. It's the least he can do for the man who kicked Skynet's ass and won the war for them in the year 2033, and he hopes with their help and having his mother and Cameron maybe they can end the war even faster.

"We are here to he-" Victor begins to explain their mission, but is cut off quickly by the young General.

"Not here, we will talk at the safe house where it's more secure. Cam, we can come back later for what we needed, let's go. Oh and here." John hands her gun back to her while he tucks his away; she follows his example and tucks hers away as well. "I still don't know if I can trust any of you yet so I want you guys to walk ahead of us, just keep walking until we reach the third street on our right then turn down it."

"Yes Sir!" replies Victor

"Please don't do that, I have done nothing to deserve that kind of respect. Not yet anyway, it makes me uncomfortable," John says hoping to stop that kind of treatment.

"You do deserve it Sir, but if you wish us not to address you in that manner how should we go about it?"

"Just call me John or Connor or something, anything but General or Sir, okay?"

"Okay Connor, will do," Victor says with a hint of disappointment in his tone, but regardless he will respect his General's wishes.

The group of people continue walking for about fifteen minutes before reaching the road they are to turn down, getting a few strange looks from onlookers, who are driving by heading to Victorville for work no doubt.

"Keep walking for about another half mile until you see a small dirt road on your left, the house is at the end of that small road."

"You got it boss," says Jackson a bit sarcastically.

"Stow it Jackson!" barks Victor

"Sorry Sir, just a little tired and hungry is all."

"We all are Private, now keep in line and quiet until we reach the house."

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir."

John just watches with amusement at the seriousness of the group of soldiers.

'_I bet they are starving, maybe after we get all the details we can hit Ihop or something for a decent breakfast'_

"Cameron, what do think so far?" he whispers to his left, hoping only she can hear him.

"The taller man in the front seems to really respect you, and he is able to keep the others in order without hearing any whining or backtalk. It's very rare to see such discipline in resistance soldiers normally, except for when they talk to you. Most soldiers in the future have no problem voicing their opinions; this group seems to be very well disciplined," Cameron replies, while never taking her eyes off the group of soldiers fifteen feet in front of her and John.

"Have you ever seen any of them before? I mean in the future?" he asks, hoping to make sense of the random arrival of a few soldiers from the future.

"No, they are not in my files. It is likely I never met them, or they are from a different future than the one I am from. My coming back in time and joining you and jumping us eight years into the future back in ninety-nine has changed the future as I knew it. They could be from your current future," she replies in her normal emotionless voice, making sure to show no feelings around strangers.

"Time travel gives me a serious headache sometimes Cam…" he states, while rubbing the bridge of his nose."Oh and I still want to finish our talk a little later okay?" he says while reaching for her hand.

She intertwines her fingers with his and has a smile creep across her face for a brief moment before disposing of it, to ensure the group doesn't see it. It's not for them it is for John and only John.

'_At least she took my hand… has to be a good sign, right? This may be tougher than I thought it would be, but I won't give up.'_

They arrive at the dirt road a few minutes later and begin the uncomfortable walk down it. Being barefoot really sucks in the desert, but the soldiers won't complain.

"We have a few pairs of shoes inside, but I'm not sure if they will fit. After everything's discussed we can see about getting you guys some boots and food," John says after noticing how much it must bite to have to walk through all the rocks and pebbles barefoot, and having to step over lines of red ants to avoid being stung. He felt a little bad for the group.

They all stop just outside the door while Cameron walks to the front of the group to unlock the door and turn the security system off before everyone enters. She walks to the kitchen to grab a few cold bottles of water for the new guests while John and the others come inside. John gestures for the group to take a seat, and all let out a comfortable sigh sitting on the soft cushioned couch, while John sits across from them in his recliner.

Cameron walks into the room and hands each of them a cold bottle of water and gets a "Thank you" from each one of them before she takes her place at John's side while he begins to ask questions.

"So, let's begin with your names," he says, while looking at Victor

"I am Sergeant Victor Rodriguez; the woman sitting next to me is Corporal Samantha Brown, the one to her left is Private First Class Dmitri Jackson, and next to him is Private First Class Daniel Deckhart. We were all chosen by you out of a group of fifteen volunteers a little over a year ago. You had us trained for combat and tactical missions for eight months straight before having us schooled by some of the older members of the resistance to be able to fit into pre J-Day better without standing out like a sore thumb," Victor begins before pausing to take a drink of water. "Samantha is the eldest of our group at twenty-two. She was born a few months after J-Day, the rest of us were born a few years after. You wanted younger soldiers for this mission."

"And what exactly is your mission, Victor?" John asks

"Our first mission is to assist you in breaking Sarah Connor out of the federal prison in Victorville; you were planning to go there in two days at nightfall to break her out because of the lower number of guards at night. According to what you told us in the future it all goes wrong."

* * *

_John skids to a stop right in front of the main prison gate; Cameron was out of the door and running to tear a hole in the chain link fence before the guards on the tower even had a clue what was going on. Cameron takes aim with her MP5 and hits the first two guards standing near the gate in their legs before smashing their radios and taking one of their sidearms for Sarah to use on the way out._

_She then proceeds to clip both men on the nearby tower with her perfect aim, making them both scream in pain and effectively taking them out of the fight._

_She heads to the locked front door and rips it off its hinges._

_John watches her enter the prison and that is when the alarms start blaring. He pulls the SUV up the road and flipped it around, parking just out of sight of any reinforcements but close enough to see the door Cameron entered through._

_Ten minutes went by before John saw his mother and Cameron both exiting the building. He threw the SUV in drive and headed to meet them at the gate once more, but that is when he hears the sickening crack of a rifle and sees Cameron stop dead in her tracks. Then a second shot echo's through the air causing her to fall back motionless. Sarah kept running towards the SUV, not sparing a second glance at the fallen cyborg._

_John throws the SUV into park and grabs his own MP5 before rushing out of the vehicle and sprinting through the gate, not heeding his mother's words about forgetting Cameron._

"_John! Get back in the truck, we have to get the hell out of here!" she screams, but John refuses to leave Cameron behind. Sarah, noticing he won't listen to her, decides to do the only other thing she can and helps him._

_She grabs the fallen cyborg's MP5 and starts firing at the direction of where the sniper fire erupted. John picks up the motionless body of Cameron Phillips and starts sprinting towards the SUV followed closely by his mother. Both are running through the enemy fire praying they aren't struck while trying to escape. They make it the vehicle and John opens the left side passenger door and lays Cameron's body down on the seat before slamming the door and jumping into the driver seat._

_Sarah ran around the front of the SUV, opening the passenger door and moving to get in the seat but before she is in she feels the white hot pain of 2 rounds entering her back. She does her best to ignore them while dragging her body into the seat and slamming the door._

"_Drive, John!" she screams_

_John slams the SUV into drive and wastes no time putting distance between them and the prison. He drives for fifteen minutes before deciding they weren't being followed. Glancing over to see his mom resting against the door he says "I missed you mom."_

_No reply_

"_Mom?"_

_Again no reply, but with a dim light from another car on the road he notices the blood staining her orange jump suit._

"_Mom! You're hit!" he screams while pulling off onto the side of the road and rushing out of his door to his mother's side to check on her condition. He holds her in his arms noticing, she is fighting to stay awake. She smiles up at her son, happy she is able to see him one last time before she leaves this life for good. She is just sorry she won't be able to see him be the general he is destined to become and angry she won't be there to see him destroy Skynet._

_John, struggling to hold back the tears threatening to escape his eyes, speaks to her softly. "Please mom, you have to fight, I don't want to lose you!"_

_She stares into his eyes before uttering the last thing she will ever say._

"_I'm sorry John, I love you." Then her world went black and she was gone._

_John huddled himself over his mother's lifeless body, doing everything in his power to not lose complete control of himself on the side of the road. He reached out and closed his mother's eye lids and whispered "I'm sorry mom, go with Kyle now."_

_After five minutes of crying he remembered his best friend and guardian in the backseat and ran to check on her. He noticed the massive holes in her head and did the only thing he could: grabbed his tools from the trunk of the SUV and opened up her chip port. What he saw made his world crash for a second time that night._

_The chip was in pieces…_

_After violently howling into the night air for what seemed like an eternity, he laid a kiss on her forehead and closed her eyes just as he did his mother's just moments ago. He grabbed his mother's body and set her down on the backseat of the SUV while Cameron was in the middle row. He returned to the safe house and grabbed a shovel and began digging two graves for the two most important people in his entire life. He vowed he would make those responsible pay…_

_He owed them that much._

* * *

"We volunteered for this mission because we felt it's the least we can do for the man who lost everything to beat Skynet and give us all a second chance at existing."

Victor finished reciting the story that John's future self had told him and was proud that they were here to help the man keep his loved ones alive.

John absorbs the information like a sponge, but can't hide the shock on his face of this man's story. He can't imagine losing his mother or Cameron, especially not both at the same time; he doesn't know how his future self was able to move on at all after that. For once in his life he is actually thankful to his future self for sending someone back to protect not just him but the people he cares about more than anything in the world.

"Who was behind the attack on my mother and Cameron?" he asks while wiping a few tears from his eyes before they could spill out onto his cheeks.

Cameron noticed his elevated heart rate and saw the hurt on his face. She reached out and gently squeezed his shoulder to reassure him that it hasn't happened. Not yet, anyway.

"You said it was a third party known as the Kaliba Group, apparently they had a team of mercenaries staking out the prison for months knowing that you would attempt to break your mother out eventually. They knew what Cameron was and came prepared.

"You recruited us late 2031 for this mission, had us trained and then debriefed the information of the prison and area to us before finally sending us through the TDE in October, 2033," Victor stated

"What do you mean the information about the prison and area?" John snaps.

'_Maybe there is a way to do this correctly after all.'_

"Well, later in the war you destroyed the Skynet work camp at that prison and found records inside of what cell block your mother was held in. Also, we know of a route in the sewers that takes us directly below that cell block that the prison doesn't know about. It was an overlooked tunnel that was only discovered because of some sewer rats. If you have some plastic, sir, we can pop up right under her cell block, blow the floor out, and send Cameron to rip the cell door off its hinges and grab Sarah. We can cover our escape by lining the wall with a little extra plastic to ensure we can't be followed in the tunnels. The authorities wouldn't know where to look for us because the entrance we would come in at for the sewer is about 2 miles away from the prison," Victor explains.

"Yeah, we have some explosives to do that, and plenty of weapons, and with this way we can avoid the stationed mercenaries. But I have a plan to deal with them indirectly as well," John states, all the while formulating a plan in his head.

"That actually sounds very feasible John," Cameron finally states. "We would sustain no damage, but we will have to leave the area immediately because the local law enforcement will set up road blocks and check points all over Victorville and Adelanto. I suggest packing everything we need into the trunk of the SUV and driving through to Arizona before they can set up the check point blocking our path."

"Okay then, that's the plan, and you guys already know the path we need to take to get under the block, correct?" John asks.

"Of course, you had us walk it numerous times to ensure we knew it like the back of our hands in the pitch dark," Victor states proudly.

"Do you have any other missions to perform afterwards?" Cameron questions the sergeant.

"Yes ma'am, we are to assist the General in contacting Catherine Weaver and her AI John Henry once we leave state; they are currently in hiding in Texas, but we were given a phone number to reach them at once we completed our first mission. After that we are to follow all of young Connor's orders," he states matter-of-factly.

"I just want to speak on behalf of us all General, we are extremely honored to be able to fight alongside you and assist you in anything you need," Dmitri states while standing and giving a salute.

"Please, I said don't address me that way… but thank you Jackson, I appreciate it," John replies.

"Well, let's pile in the car and head to Big 5 and get you guys some boots and better clothes for the mission, then we can get some food."

Dmitri and Daniel jumped off the sofa and ran for the door; the thought of some food got all their mouths watering. John can't help but smile at the sight. He hands Sergeant Victor one of the spare glocks from the table so at least one of his new soldiers were armed in case anything went down while they were out.

John and Cameron were the last two to leave the house so they could set the alarm, but before they walked out the door Cameron stopped and grabbed John's arm and spun him around to face her. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before pulling away and going to walk outside.

"Hey! Wait… Cam what was that about? I thought you said I shouldn't have those feelings for you, huh?" he called with a smirk on his face.

"I was wrong John; you trained a group of men and sent them through time to save me. I will be looking forward to our talk later on," she said with a genuine smile.

'_Well that's something good, god I can't believe what would have happened if these guys hadn't show up,'_he thinks to himself while wiping the small tear away from his eye before Cameron could notice.

"Are we going to go now John?" Cameron asked while waiting at the alarm controls.

"Uh yeah, sorry, let's go," he said, walking out the door towards the SUV while Cameron set the code and followed close behind. She took the keys from his hand and got in the driver seat, John sat passenger while Victor and Dmitri sat in the middle seats and Brown and Deckhart took the back seats.

They drove for about ten miles through the desert to reach Victorville; it's a much larger city than Adelanto, and it has an airport, lots of businesses, and a federal prison. They chose Adelanto because of how close it is, and because it's remote, a good place for a safe house.

They arrived at Big 5 about twenty minutes or so after they left the house and they went inside and browsed the clothes. Each one of them chose some pitch black cargo pants, some plain black t-shirts, socks, ski masks, and combat boots to make sure they are blacked out during the prison break.

Afterwards, they stopped by Ihop and all of them gorged themselves on food except for John and Cameron. He had already eaten, and she didn't need to eat. She did however get a chocolate shake; something about chocolate intrigues her. After they were all done eating and stuffed beyond belief they piled back in the car and headed back to the safe house. Each of the soldiers took turns taking a shower then getting some sleep. The only one who didn't rest was Victor; he joined John and Cameron to assist John in his daily training and to learn more about the younger General.

By the end of the day John was exhausted; Victor had Deckhart and Jackson do the nightly patrol and left Brown in charge while he got some much needed sleep. Cameron lay down with John to ensure he got his sleep without trouble as well. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, they were all going to run drills and prepare everything for travel.

But until then Cameron was content watching John, her John, sleep, wondering what kind of relationship they could possibly have in the coming future and if John's mother and his men would accept it. But even then she didn't care; as long as John was happy so was she…


	3. The Best Laid Plans

**A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter 3. Im sorry for the long wait i have been busy with a new job and just life not to mention i was kinda stuck for a while. The chapter is not everything i hoped for but i still hope you all enjoy it. Chapter 4 is already under way and should be up much sooner than this one was. So please enjoy :)**

**Thank you: "I Can Kill You With My Brain" for beta reading it :)**

**Enjoy,- John (Shadow)**

**Chapter 3: The Best Laid Plans**

_March 15__th__, 7:02 AM: United States Penitentiary, Victorville, California._

"Let's go ladies, time for breakfast!" barked one of the guards.

Sarah Connor was already awake and completing pushups, doing her best to stay in shape without the proper equipment. The food wasn't too bad, and after she dropped the first few inmates who screwed with her in the first couple weeks of her imprisonment everyone had basically left her alone, just how she wanted.

The Kaliba group couldn't get to her while she was in federal custody without going for a full-on assault, and she's guessing it wasn't worth it to them seeing as she can't do anything to thwart their plans from behind bars. She just hopes John is okay and still trying to stop Judgment Day from ever happening.

She was surprised to say the least when he actually listened to her for once about not breaking her out of prison; sure, she didn't want to have to spend the rest of her days locked in a cell, but if meant keeping John safe then so be it. She wakes up every day and wonders where her son and the Tin Miss are and what they are doing. She just hopes that Cameron hasn't influenced her son too much, or that he will never forget what she truly is behind that beautiful face of hers.

'_No, not hers, __**its **__face Sarah, don't you forget either!'_

Shaking off those thoughts, she begins to wonder if the prison is out of the blast zone if the bombs do drop; she really doesn't want to be evaporated in a small cell with her annoying cellmate. The chubby Latina girl that shares the cell with her doesn't stop talking about her abusive husband, and every time Sarah attempts to give her advice she defends the low life. However, if Sarah doesn't say anything, the woman complains that she doesn't listen. She wants nothing more than to drop kick her into next week, but decides against it.

She doesn't want to have to go to solitary; she has had to deal with that twice since she arrived and served two weeks locked in a small dark room with nothing both times, and it just leaves her with too much time to think. This in turn makes her think of everything she has lost, ever since Kyle came through time to save her life and bless her with a son, who would lead the human race to ultimate victory against the machines.

_'I would die for John Connor…'_she will never forget what Kyle Reese said to her during their brief moment together.

Makes her feel proud that her son will be the most revered man in all of history; he will have thousands of people who are loyal to their very core and would follow him into hell and back if he so asked them to. But it saddens her to think that in order for him to become the great general he is destined to be, the majority of the world has to die first. How she despises Skynet and its minions that want to bring about the destruction of mankind, and how can this Kaliba group assist them in doing so? Don't they understand they will all die as well if Skynet wins the war? For people supposedly so smart, they are extremely blind and dumb. But they will be dealt with along with Skynet by her son. He will make the traitors pay with their lives. She doesn't like to have to take human life, but to her these 'Grays' need to all burn in the deepest depths of hell, and her son will be the man to make sure they do just that.

Sarah got in line with her tray and plastic spoon, waiting for her turn to get some eggs and sausage slapped onto her plate. She grabbed an apple and a small milk packet, and then walked over to her personal table that she sits at every day. She begins to eat her meal and load up some energy before they all get sent out for their yard time. She normally just runs along the fence perimeter every time to keep her cardio up.

Her meal goes relatively quietly as usual; a few other women got into a slap fight, apparently over something as trivial as accidently bumping into each other.

'_If they all knew the storm that was coming maybe, just maybe, they would stop this race nonsense and band together as they should.'_

Wishful thinking, she knows, but one could only hope.

After their morning meal they are all sent back to their cells to spend the next three hours before yard time. Sarah usually uses this time to stretch her legs and prepare for her run; also she has to listen to her cellmate. The woman knows why Sarah is locked up and has brought it up a few times, but refuses to believe Sarah when she tells her its coming. So she gave up giving anyone who asked the warning of what is to come. If they say a thing about it now she just keeps quiet. No point in trying when all they do is laugh in your face about it and try to provoke you.

"Block C! Yard time! Line up and head towards the outer gate!" screamed one of the female guards. Sarah was one of the first out, as per usual. As soon as she was outside she ran to the edge of the yard and began her daily routine of running for the next hour and a half.

About forty-five minutes into her exercise she came to a section that blocks the camera's line of sight just barely; they normally have a guard posted in this section but today the guard seems to have wandered off. And in the guard's place is a woman named Amber and three of her goons.

Amber is a 6"2 blonde with blue eyes. She's a little on the heavy side which is why a lot of people fear her here, and she is also the leader of the female white supremacist gang in this prison. Sarah and Amber got acquainted on Sarah's second day in the prison, because Amber knew who she was from the news and was determined to make the 'Criminal Mastermind/Terrorist' her play thing. But Sarah and her combat training made her able to kick Amber's ass without even breaking a sweat.

It seems today Amber and a few of her lackeys are finally coming for their retaliation, being as Amber's broken arm, which she got in the first fight, is finally healed up.

"Hey Connor, you bitch, are you ready to die? You got lucky last time, but you aren't getting past me and my home girls this time. And no guards are coming to save your ass either," Amber says in a serious tone, while she and one of the other women with her pull out shivs made from toothbrushes.

"What's the matter? You can't handle me on your own?" Sarah retorts.

"I could, but what's the point when I can have my girls help in the fun?"

"Well I hope your _girls_are ready to spend the next few weeks in the infirmary with you."

"They won't have to, you're gonna be in the morgue in the next hour or so."

Sarah sighs. "Well let's get this over with quickly then, shall we? I want to finish my run."

Amber sends her three pawns first, who begin throwing punches and kicks at her like wild animals; no discipline, no skill. Sarah just ducks and dodges the first few before lashing out with some of her own stuff. She catches one of the smaller girl's legs and uses her own leg to kick in the knee of her support leg, shattering the knee on impact and bending her leg in the opposite direction. All she heard was a loud _CRACK_before the woman erupted in screams, falling down and holding her severely damaged leg.

'_One down, three dumb asses to go.'_

But during that, the other woman with the shiv came up to her blind side and got a lucky stab in her left arm just below the shoulder. Instantly after making contact with her arm Sarah dropped to her knees, and moved around the slower woman. Grabbing the arm holding the weapon, she overpowered her to thrust it into her thigh, making her scream out in agony and join her _friend_on the ground, crying in pain.

Amber noticed two of her pawns go down within a few seconds of each other. She was scared now, and knew Sarah Connor was the real deal, but she couldn't run away; it would destroy her reputation in the prison. So she came running full force at Sarah while she was blocking a few punches from the last remaining pawn.

Sarah noticed Amber coming at her with everything she's got and decided to use her size to her advantage. Amber came in trying to jab the shiv right in Sarah's throat, but she was too quick for her and dodged it easily, then grabbed her arm and twisted it, making Amber flip on to her back. She then dealt with the last pawn quickly by striking key pressure points and kneeing her in the face, rendering her unconscious, before she turned her sights on the barely-starting-to-stand Amber.

"You should have left well enough alone Amber, coming after me for revenge was stupid."

"Shut up you crazy bitch, how the hell did you learn to fight like that anyway, huh?"

"Guerilla warfare training in Mexico. You never had a chance Amber, so I'm giving you one now: go away and forget about vengeance, and you won't be back in the infirmary," Sarah offers, hoping this dumbass will actually use your brain for a second and take the deal.

"I have a better offer Connor, you join my crew, be my main muscle in this shit hole, and I'll hook you up with whatever you want or need, what do you say? We forget about everything that happened between us and become partners," Amber offers, knowing if Sarah fought for her she would easily own the entire prison, not just reign the white girls.

As much as Sarah was tempted to accept her offer just because she could probably use this chick to get a few things she could use to try and break out of here, she refuses to be someone's lackey. She could probably scare Amber into doing a few things for her though.

'_Might as well give it a shot, maybe I can find out what John's been up to this way.'_

"I have a counter offer Amber: you get a message out for me and I won't break both your legs here and now. Hell, you can even tell everyone else I backed down from a fight with you because I was scared; I don't really give a shit. I just need a message to get out."

Amber froze for a second, knowing full well Sarah could probably do just as she said and snap both her legs like twigs, but really would like Sarah to work for her instead.

"Come on Sarah, name your price. What will it take to get you working for me?"

"I don't work that way; I like to keep to myself and running around fighting anyone who opposes you isn't exactly what I need or want to be doing. Especially since I don't really care for you much. Do as I ask and you won't be hurt by me anymore." Sarah takes a few menacing steps towards Amber to scare her… and it works.

"Okay, okay, damn it. What is the message you need to get out?"

"Contact Father Armando Bonilla, you can find him in LA. Tell him Sarah wants to know if he has heard anything from the boy or knows where he is. That's all you have to say; he will understand my meaning. Give me his reply and our business is done."

"I'll get it done," Amber seethes "Bitch…" she whispers while walking away.

Sarah leaves the three downed women on the ground and continues her run with a grin on her face. She needed a good fight to make sure she hasn't lost it. She starts to wonder how long it might take to hear back from Father Bonilla. She doubts her son has kept contact with him, but it's worth a shot to just know he is safe. Until then she will just continue doing what she's been doing every day since she's arrived in this hell hole, and that's survive.

Her yard time ends as soon as the guards discover three seriously injured women, and of course no one knows what or how it happened. So they issue a twenty-four hour lockdown, meaning no chow for the rest of the day. They have to go do their jobs then spend the rest of the day and night in their cells. Sarah's job is laundry duty with a handful of other inmates. They finish everything by around five p.m. and are promptly sent to their cells to sulk for the next twenty-four hours. So she decides to just continue working out until lockdown is over and she can find out if Bonilla was contacted.

* * *

It was a typical day in the high desert of Adelanto California, the sun was beating down on the rough terrain and just about everyone in the small town was indoors to avoid the harsh rays. Everyone except for six young people, who if were to be spotted by anyone would all be considered out of their minds for being outside running along a dried-out river bed. They were all wearing pitch black BDU's and panting with each breath.

This was not what Private Dmitri Jackson wanted to be doing on his second day in paradise; he didn't understand why Connor was making them join him in his daily exercises, it's not like they aren't used to having to run at all times. The only good thing is being able to stare at Corporal Samantha's ass, so he figures it could be worse. He could be stuck behind his Sergeant.

"Say um… Serge, when do you...think we can…take a breather?" Dmitri said in a practically begging tone.

"When Connor say's we can…Private." Victor wasn't fairing much better than the rest of them, but he wasn't gonna complain to the man. He wants nothing more than to have Connor's respect and won't risk it by appearing to be a whiner.

Apparently this wasn't a good enough answer to Jackson, as he decided to voice his opinion to the General himself if his CO wasn't gonna do it. "Excuse me…General! Can we please take…a quick… rest? Sir we aren't exactly…used to this…heat!"

What none of them knew was the fact that John was waiting for someone else to bring it up so he didn't appear weak in front of his new soldiers, which Cameron wasn't too happy about because of the fact she had been telling him he needed to rest for the last twenty minutes.

"Of course, Private, I understand…let's take ten minutes and rehydrate. Then we can jog back to the house and get something…to eat," John stated before he drank down half his bottle of water then proceeded to double over and pour the rest of it over the top of his head.

John looked over at his new soldiers, and couldn't suppress a smirk at the sight. Victor was sitting on a nearby boulder seemingly trying to relax as he slowly sipped his water. Beside him was Private Daniel, who seemed transfixed by the sight of Corporal Samantha, who had taken her BDU shirt off and was wearing only a sports bra, using her shirt to cover her face from the sun. And he wasn't the only one checking out the 5'10 brunette. Private Jackson was lying flat on his back to the side of the dried out river bed, just staring at the Corporal's chest.

John, being a young hormonal young man, also got caught up staring for a brief moment until Samantha noticed his staring. He quickly turned his head and started staring at a cactus as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She just smirked and put her shirt back on and plumped herself on the ground.

Cameron had noticed John staring at the Corporal and felt…what was it? Anger? Jealousy? She wasn't sure, but she did not enjoy it. She almost whipped her own shirt over her head just to get his attention solely focused on her. She didn't know why she felt the need to do it, but it was there. She decided not to though, knowing it might upset John for her to expose herself in front of his new subordinates.

So she settled on walking up to him and grabbing his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze, causing him to look at her and smile.

'_Mission accomplished.'_

She thought to herself and gave John her own smile. They stayed standing there looking at each for a few more moments before John suggested they head back to the safe house and grab a bite to eat.

The rest of the day was pretty mellow.

It was around eight at night. John and Cameron snuggled up on the small loveseat sofa in the corner of the living room and were watching Tosh.0. On the larger couch Victor, Jackson, and Deckhart were also watching. Corporal Brown was sitting in the dining room on Cameron's laptop exploring a website called YouTube; she was enjoying all the different music and the fun videos.

All the men watching the TV were practically dying of laughter and Cameron couldn't understand why.

"John why are you laughing at the misfortunes of the people caught on tape? Most of them are being injured."

"That's why it's funny Cameron. Sometimes watching someone being stupid and hurting themselves like that is funny. Then when Tosh adds his commentary and jokes… it's just too much," he says trying to hold back some laughter.

Cameron just continued to stare at him in confusion, not satisfied with the answer, but deciding to question it at a later time. More pressing matters needed to be attended to first, like preparing for tomorrow night's prison break.

* * *

_March 16__th__, 11:15 PM: United States Penitentiary, Victorville, California._

"How far are we, Sergeant?" John asked

"About two miles sir, should only be a few more minutes," replied Sergeant Rodriguez.

"How long will it take to navigate through the sewer system?"

"About thirty minutes sir, walking two miles in the pitch black."

John just nodded his head as he grabs his cell phone and dials nine-one-one, preparing to set his plan for dealing with the Kaliba members outside the prison into effect. Just as they begin pulling to a stop outside the entrance to the sewer they are about to trek through he hits send.

"Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?" the operator asks in a slightly concerned tone.

"Yes, hello?" John exclaims. "I just saw a group of men outside the Victorville prison and they were all armed! They are wearing some clothes that look like camouflage. I saw one getting up for just a brief second before he went back to hiding in the shrubs! Please hurry, I think they saw me!"

Before the operator could ask John any more questions he hung the phone up and pulled the battery out. As he did so his men and Cameron were getting prepared to enter the drain. Cameron ripped the whole thing off the wall and set it aside, allowing Sergeant Rodriguez and Private Jackson to enter ahead of them, followed closely by John and Cameron, and lastly Corporal Brown and Private Deckhart bringing up the rear.

Deckhart was carrying the bag with the explosives as well as a M4 carbine; Brown was carrying a Benelli M1, while Jackson had a Remington 870. Sergeant Rodriguez and John both carried AR-10's, while John also had a spare AK-47 slung on to his back for his mother. Lastly, Cameron was carrying a M16 assault rifle and a Benelli M1 on her back.

They marched for what seemed to John like eternity, when in reality it was only about thirty-four minutes, before Sergeant Rodriguez signaled for everyone to stop.

"Deckhart, bring the pack here," Rodriguez called out, while shining his flashlight at the ceiling above him. He knew from many times of experience of walking up and down these tunnels that he was exactly where he needed to be. He had been counting his steps ever since he stepped foot in the sewer just to be completely sure.

"Yes, sir," replied Deckhart as he jogged to the front of the group and un-slung the pack off his shoulder. He began prepping two small C4 blocks.

"We're gonna need to boost him up about two feet so he can plant the charges," Rodriguez stated, while looking directly at Cameron in the room dimly lit by the flashlights they carried.

Cameron just nods her head and steps forward, handing her rifle to the Sergeant, and then turns around to face the Private. She intertwines her hands and gestures for the Private to use her hands basically like a step stool. She easily holds his weight while he places the C4 in two different locations, just enough to blow a four foot by three foot hole in the ground.

"Okay, once this blows we're gonna have to boost Cameron and Jackson up top, and let Cameron get Sarah out of the cell while Jackson provides cover," Rodriguez said, trying to orchestrate the whole thing so it goes off without a hitch, but John wasn't gonna stay out of this for a second.

"No. I'll go up with Cameron; you guys stay down here and get ready to cover our asses if things don't go well," John called out

"But sir, this could get very dangerous. There's no need to risk yourself."

"I don't care, she's my mother and I refuse to sit this out. I don't need to be coddled; I'm tired of hiding and letting everyone else do the fighting for me!"

Seeing that his General wasn't gonna change his mind, he just nods and sighs before adding, "At least take Jackson up with you sir; Brown, Deckhart, and I will cover the tunnel."

"Deal. I want you guys to have this tunnel ready to be sealed off when we get back."

"Roger that," said Deckhart as he began prepping three more small bricks of C4, before turning and saying, "We all need to back up about fifteen feet so I can blow this thing."

Once they were at a safe distance Deckhart looked over to John, awaiting his command to blow it. John took in a deep breath before looking over to Cameron, who gave him a small but reassuring smile. He knew she had his back no matter what was about to transpire; he was ready.

"Blow it!" John exclaimed, covering his ears.

Cameron quickly used her body to shield him from any potential debris while everyone else covered their ears and tucked their heads into their chests. Deckhart hit the detonator and an instant later a loud, thunderous crack exploded throughout the narrow tunnels.

The group quickly rushed over to opening in the ceiling and noticed almost instantly that alarms were blazing throughout the entire complex; they could hear various inmates and guards all shouting at the extremely unexpected explosion. Some were cheering for chaos, others were screaming in terror, but it did not matter to John or his followers. So far everything was going according to plan.

Sergeant Rodriguez and Corporal Brown laced their hands together to give Cameron a boost up first, followed shortly after by John, and then Private Jackson, while Deckhart began applying the remaining C4 to make their escape. Now they had to just sit and wait for John and the others to return, hopefully unharmed.

* * *

Sarah Connor was just lying in bed, unable to sleep, like most other nights. Her mind often wondered what John was doing, if he was safe, where he was. Other times she reminisced about her short time with Kyle. How she wished he was still alive, if not for her than for their son. And the other things that kept her awake were her nightmares about the apocalypse and all the horrors it would bring with it.

Her cellmate was sound asleep, and had been for the last few hours; how she envied the woman so much. She wished she could just have one decent night's rest but it seems it just wasn't in her cards.

While Sarah was lying there deep in thought, wondering if Father Bonilla had been contacted yet, her entire cell suddenly shook and she heard a loud explosion about fifteen feet away. Sarah immediately jumped up and tried to see what it was, but all she could see was dust and smoke. Concrete debris was all over the floor, and she saw a guard running from where the explosion occurred, coughing very hard. Her roommate was wide awake at this moment and standing right next to Sarah, trying to see what the hell was happening.

That's when Sarah saw her: it was Cameron. She seemed to be standing there searching for her. She couldn't believe they were here; she was pissed as hell that they came for her, but at the same time very relieved she wasn't going to sit in prison until Judgment Day.

"Cameron! Over here!" Sarah screamed out over the loud blazing alarms and various people screaming.

Sarah saw Cameron make eye contact with her and start to approach her cell; following close behind Cameron was John, and behind him was a man she never seen before. The unknown man was walking backwards, covering John's back from any potential threat.

None of the guards in the cell block were even thinking about approaching the armed intruders with just their batons, they were trying to get to the armory and were calling for reinforcements. However, they wouldn't be here long enough for the reinforcements to actually arrive.

Cameron reached Sarah's cell and easily ripped the bars off, allowing Sarah to run out and grab her son.

"I told you to run!" she exclaimed, never letting go of him.

"I know, bad John Connor. Mom, we have to go. Here, I brought you this."

He handed her the Ak-47 and she immediately checked the magazine before looking over at her cellmate, who looked absolutely terrified. She knew what Sarah Connor was in prison for, and now seeing these people breaking her out of prison with these high powered guns she didn't know what to do. How was that small girl able to rip the door right off the cell?

"All right, let's get the hell out of here; we don't have a lot more time," John stated as he began heading back to the hole they made in the ground.

The group all sprinted back to their escape route, where Cameron and John lower Sarah in first, followed by John, then Jackson, and lastly Cameron. As soon as they are all down they follow Rodriguez to where Deckhart and Brown are waiting so that they can blow the walls out and make their escape. Sarah notices all the new people and whispers into John's ear, asking who they are.

"They are friend's mom; I'll explain everything once we're safely out of the area, okay? Just follow them so we can get out of here."

"Okay John, but I want answers as soon as we are clear."

"I know you do, and you will get them."

Sarah nods her head and the group begins their exit of the tunnels. It took them about thirty-five minutes to reach the SUV. They give Sarah a change of clothes and throw her prison clothes in the sewer before Cameron closes it back up. Sarah sits in the middle of the SUV between Rodriguez and Brown so that there is less of a chance to be spotted by anyone.

Luckily they are able to escape the area, and begin their way into Arizona; they know they are going have to leave the state as soon as possible. Sarah's face will be all over the news for a few days, and they have to get to Texas and meet up with Catherine Weaver. But John is happy for the victory they just achieved; he still has both his mother and Cameron.


End file.
